Home For The Holidays
by Freeflare
Summary: What would happen if Chairman Cross adopted Kaname & Zero instead of Yuuki? Did I mention the boys were part animal? Rating for some possible yaoi later on.
1. And Kaname And Zero Make Three

Plot Explaination: Okay, basically instead of adopting Yuuki; Chairman Cross adopts Kaname(5 yrs. old) and Zero(4 yrs. old). But the only thing is they both are part animal instead of vampires. Kaname is not a pure blood and Zero is not a half blood level E, kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, they all belong to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Chairman Cross sat comfortably in his office in his private home sipping tea while he looked over some of his paper work that he had neglected for a few weeks. But instead of the cheerful expression that he normally wore every where doing everything he had a sadistic shadow cast over his eyes behind his circular spectacles. The reason for his unhappy attitude was because of the upcoming holidays, he had no one to invite over for a Thanksgiving dinner first of all then he would spend a lonely Christmas in his seemingly empty home and New Years Eve only proved to mark another year alone with no company to stay with him. He sighed getting up off his chair and started putting on warm snow wear before leaving his empty house outside into the frigid cold snow. Outside the world before the Chairman Cross's eyes was pure white, all the pine trees were decorated in delicate snow flakes that fell from the sky. He did enjoy seeing the world outside his home decked in such elegance especially at night when the snow seemed to glow without the sun's light shining on it. The Chairman made his way to his car to picked up some groceries to sustain himself when he heard something rustle in a nearby bush along the walk way to his car. He raised an eyebrow unsure if it was a raccoon or a squirrel or something else entirely. He quietly stepped over to the bush and bent down to look under it for the cause of the noise, what he saw put an awed look on his face. Snuggled closing together under the shrub were two small boys who both were shivering in the cold, the Chairman slowly and gently scooped up the two in his arms. They were both clearly still alive which was a marvel in itself with the below 30 degrees weather, they were barely awake probably from moving around and eventually ending up under the bush for a little shelter. The Chairman hurriedly took them inside his warm home and wrapped them in fuzzy blankets, he then carefully looked them over to see what their conditions were. The taller of the two had soft, chocolate brown hair that reached his shoulders; he also had eyes that nearly matched the color of his hair, slightly tanned skin (which was hard to tell from how cold the boy was). But was struck the Chairman most about this boy was a pair of wolf-like ear sticking through his hair, fangs, black claws and a long fluffy brown tail that match his hair. The Chairman wasn't too surprised by this because he was the Headmaster at a school for vampires, which was good thing otherwise he might have fainted at the sight. A tiny sound brought his attention to the smaller boy curled up in the blanket. The Chairman noted that this one had messy, silvery hair and lilac eyes that stood out against his pale skin. And this boy had some other odd features like a pair of white cat ears poking out from his hair, fangs, retractable claws, a long silvery tail and a thin line of fur that matched his hair down his spine. The Chairman looked for something that would tell him if they belonged to any one but nothing suggested that they had been taken care of for a while. The Chairman looked at the two small children and realized that he could be the one to take care of them, that is if they would let him. The brunette growled a bit at the Chairman and he flattened his ears back, the Chairman patted the boy's head. The boy's ears perked up and he rolled over on his back like a puppy, "Hmm..I think I'll name you....Kaname." the Chairman smiled at Kaname proudly. The silver haired boy meowed feeling that Kaname had left his spot and the Chairman rubbed the other boy's back to comfort him, "And you will be....Zero."

Zero's ears twitched and he sat up opening his eyes fully, he yawned lightly.

Kaname crawled over to Zero on the wood floor and nuzzled his head against the younger boy.

The Chairman smiled broadly at his two adopted sons, he guessed that Kaname was around 5 years old and Zero was about 4 years old. But Zero was smaller than a normal 4 years old boy probably from not getting enough to eat, that reminded him that he needed to get more food especially now. He got up moved towards the door only to be stopped by crying.

Kaname and Zero were both crying because they thought the Chairman was going to leave them.

The Chairman realized his mistake and he bent down picking the boys up, "Shh it's alright I'm just going to get food I'll be right back, I promise." He soothed trying to comfort the two by rocking his arms abit.

Zero clung onto the Chairman's jacket and rubbed his head against his new father's chest.

Kaname looked up at the Chairman with big, brown eyes giving him the puppy dog look.

The Chairman felt his heart melt and he thought for a moment, he set them both down on the floor with the blanket. "Hold on, little ones." he smiled at them and went into another room, he came back with some clothes. "These should do till I get you some new clothes." he carefully started to dress the boys avoiding trapping their tails inside the pants as he did. He slipped on a long coat for each of them to wear so their tail weren't visible and wool stocking hats to cover their ears.

Kaname scratched his head with the hat on it made his ears uncomfortable.

Zero protested at having wear his hat for the same reason but calmed down when the Chairman picked them up carrying them to the car.

The Chairman carefully buckled them in to the passenger's seat beside his because he did not have child booster seat for them yet. But he was happy all the same now that he would have company for more than just the holidays. He started the car and drove to the first store on his list to get food, then he would buy the boys some clothes and other things they would need.

Kaname was excited to be riding in a car.

Zero on the other hand seemed a little anxious but was soon calmed by Kaname hugging him.

Kaname giggled a bit and bumped his head gently with Zero's with affection.

A/N: I don't know about any body else but I thought that was cute, so feel free to review all kinds are welcome but try to be nice I'm not a proffesional.....yet. ^^


	2. Shopping

The Chairman drove down the icy road carefully, he watched the children out of the corner of his eye to make sure they were alright.

Kaname was absolutely enjoying the car ride because of the whole dog factor, he bounced abit in his seat giggling.

Zero watched things move by out the window next to Kaname warily, he yawned abit.

Kaname looked at the silver haired boy questioningly, wondering why he wasn't as excited as he was about all this. He cocked his head to the side and lightly nuzzled his nose into Zero's hat.

Zero mewed and smiled, he layed his head on Kaname's lap.

Kaname wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on top of Zero's.

The Chairman smiled happily at the two affectionate boys, he found it amusing that Kaname seemed to look out for Zero because of the younger boy's size. He didn't think they would have any trouble getting along of course that could change over a period of time.

The boys slept soundly until the Chairman stopped the car in the parking lot of the grocery store.

Kaname's head snapped up when he heard the noises from the car stop, he looked around seeing the Chairman was coming around the car to open their door.

Zero opened his eyes abit feeling a cold draft when the Chairman opened the door on their side.

The Chairman unbuckled them and picked them up carrying them inside, he found a shopping cart that could carry their food and the two boys. He carefully buckled the small child safety belts for them so they wouldn't fall out. The cart looked like a small kiddie car attached to the front of the cart.

Kaname loved this, now he could drive (sort of). He pressed the bright yellow button in the center of the steering wheel infront of him and it squeeked.

Zero tilted his head watching Kaname as he laughed playing with the steering wheel.

Kaname saw Zero watching him and he took Zero's hand putting it on the button making it squeek again.

Zero perked up abit and experimentally pressed the button again hearing the squeek sound, he giggled abit.

Kaname smiled broadly and half glomped Zero.

The Chairman heard the boys giggling and chuckled abit at how fun they thought this was, he went down the isles picking out different food to see what the boys would eat.

When they got to the cereal isle Kaname kept picking out chocolate cereal and Zero would pick the boxes with toys inside.

Kaname picked out Count Chocula cereal liking the funny looking vampire on the front.

Zero picked a cereal that promised a glow in the dark spoon.

The Chairman got his brain flakes before moving to the cookies where he knew the boys would go nuts.

Kaname was the first to point to the Keebler's cookies, especially fudge bars.

Zero wanted the Cakester cream filled cookies, which the Chairman thought was a good idea so it would be easy for the boy to chew.

Once the sugary craze was over the Chairman went to the check out after making sure he had everything.

Kaname was still looking over his Count Chocula box until the clerk checked it out then gave it back so the boy wouldn't complain.

Zero curiously played with the "horn" of the steering wheel.

Once they were checked out the Chairman stopped the cart at his car and put the bags into the trunk, then he got the boys buckled into their seat again. He put the cart back and got into the car driving it out onto the street.

Kaname opened the cereal box once he figured it out and took a hand full of the cereal stuffing it into his mouth.

Zero watched Kaname eating and tilted his head uncertain if he should try to get some or not.

Kaname saw Zero out of the corner of his eye and took a piece of the marshmallow pieces, he held it up to Zero's lips with a smile.

Zero slowly took the cereal piece and chewed it deciding whether or not he liked the cereal, he soon reached his hand out towards the box flexing his fingers. This was how he said he wanted more or just wanted something, he made a purr sound at Kaname.

Kaname reached into the box and gave Zero a hand full of cereal.

Zero purred eating the food given to him, he was literally eating out of Kaname's palm.

The Chairman smiled at Kaname, maybe he should let Kaname feed Zero his meals. He stopped the car again at the clothing store so he could get the boys their own clothes that fit them better.

Kaname was ready this time and reached out for the Chairman as he picked him up.

Zero was about ready to cry from his flow of food being stopped and Kaname being taken away but calmed down when the Chairman picked him up too.

The Chairman carried them inside the store and put them in a normal cart since the clothing store didn't have any special designs to it.

Kaname pouted when he wasn't put in a car on the front of the cart.

Zero hugged Kaname around the waist to cheer him up.

Kaname couldn't help but smile and hug the other boy back.


	3. Thanksgiving Dinner

Zero watched as the Chairman picked out different outfits for the boys to wear, but Zero refused to wear anything with "cute" little designs on it or overalls.

Kaname was enjoying seeing Zero's expressions when the Chairman picked something Zero didn't like.

The Chairman finished picking enough clothes out for the boys and once he paid for them he got them back to the car. He got the boys set up in the car and once he got the clothes and cart put away, he decided to go to one more place before going home to fix Thanksgiving dinner.

Kaname resumed feeding Zero and smiled while he did because he thought the sounds Zero made were funny.

Zero purred while he chewed causing him to sound weird while he ate.

Kaname laughed at Zero and wagged his tail abit under his coat.

Zero looked at Kaname unsure if he was making fun of him or something else, he frowned and a small sound.

Kaname stopped laughing and smiled at Zero poking his lightly in the stomach.

Zero giggled abit and leaned away from Kaname.

Kaname perked up and poked him again.

Zero laughed and shied away.

Kaname kept poking him until Zero was on his back in tears laughing.

Zero slowly regained his composer and sat back up, he looked at Kaname slyly. He starting poking him.

Kaname burst out laughing and fell on his back.

Zero giggled at Kaname and rubbed his head against the brunette's.

Kaname made a dog-like sound and licked Zero's cheek.

The Chairman stopped the car again and got Kaname and Zero out, he walked into a little kid's toy store.

Kaname immediately wanted everything and was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Zero yawned abit seeming slightly tired but was still looking around the large area.

The Chairman saw Kaname eyeing a stuffed, floppy puppy dog and handed it to him.

Kaname giggled and hugged the puppy to him.

Zero wasn't quite sure about any stuffed cat toys because he didn't want to be "replaced".

The Chairman found a soft teddy bear and handed it to Zero.

Zero perked up looking at it and sniffed it's fur, he experimentally poked the bear. He smiled abit and cuddled into it's fur best he could considering it was almost as big as he was.

The Chairman smiled picking up some more toys and soon they were back in the car again on their way home. Once they were home the Chairman got the boys inside and got all the things he had bought inside as well.

Kaname played around with his puppy dog and an inflatable ball bouncing it around.

Zero cuddled into his bear purring contently.

The Chairman cooked their Thanksgiving dinner and got the boys to sit down at the table, tho both of them refused to sit without their stuffed companions. He gave them each a plate full of food and sat down with them to eat.

Kaname started wolfing(literally) down his food starting with the turkey.

Zero tilted his head examining the food before slowly eating some with some manners tho forgetting to use his fork every once in a while.

The Chairman watched as his new children ate their fill, but he swore Kaname must've gained a few more pounds. He took them in to have bathes and got them clean pajamas to wear afterwards.

Kaname was first and was loving playing with all the bubbles, plus the shampoo massage was nice too.

When the Chairman tried to get Zero to take a bath it didn't go so well.

Zero looked down at the warm, bubbly water and squeeled. He clung onto the Chairman accidently digging his claws into his skin.

The Chairman flinched but tried to calm Zero down but to no avail.

Kaname saw the Chairman and Zero's distress and reached his arms out to Zero asking the Chairman to set him down.

The Chairman set Zero down near the tub and watched.

Kaname gentily took Zero's arm and slowly stuck Zero's hand in the water.

Zero flinched and looked slightly uneasy but didn't pull back.

Eventually Kaname convinced Zero to get in the tub and showed him it was safe.

The Chairman washed Zero's hair and soon got him out, he dried him off. He got Zero into his clothes and set him down with Kaname in his bed to sleep. They all soon drifted to sleep, with Kaname cuddled into the purring Zero and Zero snuggled into the Chairman.


	4. First Words

The next morning the Chairman woke up hearing barking and something bouncing on the wood floors in the livingroom. He yawned and sat up putting his glasses on, he was going to get out of bed when he felt something cuddled into his side.

Zero layed curled into a ball at the Chairman's side still hugging his teddy bear to him.

The Chairman smiled broadly and gently picked Zero up, he carried him into the livingroom to see what the noise was.

Zero yawned and stretched before opening his lilac eyes hearing the same sound the Chairman had.

Kaname was chasing the inflatable ball around and barking at it with his tongue hanging out.

The Chairman chuckled at the wolf boy and set Zero down to play with him while he made breakfast.

Zero held his teddy bear while he sat on the floor watching Kaname.

Kaname pushed the ball over to Zero and sat down across from him.

Zero looked at the ball and pushed it back.

Kaname pushed the ball back and repeated the game until Zero got bored.

The Chairman called for them to come to the table to eat and gave them each a plate of eggs and bacon.

Kaname quickly ate his bacon and soon finished his eggs before Zero was even half finished.

Zero sniffed at his food as he ate it making sure he wanted to eat what was on his plate and finished a little while after Kaname.

Once they were finished the Chairman started washing their plates while the two played.

Kaname glomped Zero when he crawled in.

Zero yelped and batted at Kaname's ears playfully.

Kaname giggled and carefully tugged on Zero's tail with his teeth.

Zero growled abit smiling mischievously and tackled Kaname.

Kaname pinned Zero to the floor and licked his face.

Zero swiveled his ears and purred .

Kaname accidently stepped on Zero's tail getting off him.

Zero let out a short, high pitched rawr sound and streaked over to hide under a chair.

Kaname realized his mistake and crawled over Zero's hiding place, he stuck his head under the chair.

Zero was startled by Kaname's sudden appearance and squeeked batting at his ears.

Kaname whined abit and tugged Zero out, he pulled him into a warm embrace.

Zero tensed but relaxed into the hug and nuzzled Kaname's hair with his nose.

Kaname smiled and licked Zero's ear.

The Chairman walked into the room and sat down in a chair to watch his sons play.

Kaname bounced over to him and sounded like he was trying to say something, "D-Dad..dy..Daddy!"

The Chairman almost burst and he scooped Kaname up praising him.

Kaname giggled and hugged the Chairman's neck.

Zero looked at the two wondering what all the excitement was about.

Kaname turned to Zero and reached out for him, "Zero!"

The Chairman put Kaname down with Zero and watched excited that they were learning to talk.

Zero tried to pronounce the words Kaname had, "Daddy....Z-Zero.."

The Chairman almost squeeled, they were so cute!

Kaname giggled and clapped at Zero for his to continue.

Zero looked at Kaname and struggled with his name, "K-Kanema....Kana...Kana!"

"Close enough." the Chairman smiled at Zero.

Kaname glomped Zero and tugged playfully on his white ears.

Zero purred and batted at Kaname's tail.

Later the Chairman found the boys taking a nap on the chair.

Kaname was wrapped around Zero keeping him warm, his head rested on Zero's back.

Zero was tucked under Kaname's warm body and his head rested on Kaname's stomach.


	5. Gender Confusion & Growth Spurts

**A/N: In this chap. Zero has a...problem every so often.**

Kaname woke up and stretched his legs and arms, he looked at Zero on his stomach. He giggled abit because it tickled and he sat up, he cupped his hand under Zero's head.

Zero yawned and blinked open his eyes, he was met by two brown eyes level with his. He made a meow and sat up looking at his play mate.

Kaname smiled and hugged the neko to him affectionately, he licked the other's ears.

Zero purred and licked Kaname's nose in return.

Kaname wagged his tail and he sat down.

Zero's tail twitched around but stopped when he felt something different, he felt his hair grow longer.

Kaname tilted his head and looked at Zero curiously.

Zero meowed, "K-Kana?" His voice was feminine and he was slightly frightened.

Kaname reached out and ran his fingers through Zero's long silver hair, he gently nuzzled the other's cheek.

The Chairman walked into the room and saw his small son was now a girl, he forced himself not to faint as he knelt down. "Zero?" he looked at the boy's longer hair unsurely.

Zero's ears went back and he slowly turned to his father, "Daddy?" He said almost in a whine and reached out to the Chairman.

The Chairman gently picked Zero up and cradled him, he wasn't sure how this happen or when it would go away.

Kaname didn't seem to be concerned about anything except for if Zero was okay.

The Chairman gently stroked Zero's hair to calm him down.

Zero purred and calm down not realizing that his hair was starting to get shorter.

The Chairman felt Zero's hair getting shorter and he looked down at his son, "Zero?"

Zero perked up and touched his hair feeling he had returned to normal, he smiled abit. "Daddy, Kana!"

The Chairman smiled and set Zero down, if this ever happened again he'd have to remember to calm him down to turn him back.

Kaname licked Zero's face and glomped him playfully.

Zero smiled and hugged Kaname back.

They had no problems with Zero's new power for weeks, after about two weeks of Zero and Kaname playing in the house the Chairman realized that they were getting taller and slightly older.

Kaname looked about 7 years old now and Zero looked about 6 years old.

The Chairman was in awe at how fast they had grown but they still acted like little kids naturally of course.

Kaname was wrestling with Zero and was (at the moment) on top, "Give up yet?"

Zero grunted trying to push Kaname off, "Never!" He laughed and tickled Kaname.

Kaname burst out laughing and fell back onto the floor.

Zero laughed at Kaname and stopped tickling Kaname long enough for the taller boy to breath.

Kaname took this opportunity to to tickle torture Zero until the other started to cry from all the tickling.

Zero panted for air as he sat up teasingly glaring at Kaname.

Kaname smirked and wagged his tail at him mischievously.

The Chairman came home with an arm full of groceries for them to eat and etc.

Zero got up helping put what grocery bags he could carry away.

The Chairman smiled at the boys, "So who won?"

"Me!" the boys shouted at the same time, "You did not! I did!" The told each other at the same time again and tackled each other to settle the dispute.

The Chairman shook his head rolling his eyes and laughed abit at them as they rolled on the ground struggling with each other. He wasn't concerned because he knew it was all in good fun plus they would never purposely hurt one another.


	6. Milk & Cookies

Zero woke up the next morning and yawned slowly pushing himself out of bed but stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror of his wooden dresser. He saw he had long hair, lush pink lips, long eyelashes and two small mounds on his chest. Zero blushes furiously and crossed his arms over his chest trying to turn himself back, he closed his eyes tightly. When he opened one eyes he saw he was the same and he scrambled back to his bed throwing the covers over himself.

Kaname heard Zero moving around in his bottom bunk and opened his eyes yawning widely. "Zero?" he poked his head down from his top bunk and looked at the lump under Zero's covers, "Zer Zer?" he asked again using his nickname for his companion. Still getting no answer he jumped down from his bunk making his ears flop abit on ground impact, he wagged his tail mischievously and tried to pull the covers bak from Zero but the covers didn't budge. He pulled hard but still didn't see Zero, he grunted putting more effort into the pulling. Finally the covers flew away from the bed revealing the now female Zero.

Zero squeeked and pulled his pillow over his head seeming ashamed about his appearance.

Kaname frowned and gently pulled the pillow away, he lifted Zero's face to look at his. "You don't have to hide it, I don't care what you look like. You're still cute either way." he smiled at the younger boy fondly.

Zero smiled abit and felt better about the whole thing, he gently hugged Kaname.

Kaname returned the hug and pulled on Zero's arm to get him to sit on the floor with him.

Zero complied.

Kaname gently placed Zero's head in his lap and stroked the long, silver hair.

Zero's eyes drooped as did his ears and his tail slowly shifted back and forth.

Kaname smiled and continued until he felt the younger boy's hair getting short and short until it was at it's normal length, he looked down seeing Zero was Zero again. He giggled seeing the white ears poking out of the boy's hair twitch with every breath Kaname let out.

Zero opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror again, he smiled giggling abit.

Kaname hugged Zero from behind and ruffled the silver hair.

Zero ran his fingers through his hair to fix the mussed up hair on his head, he glomped Kaname playfully.

Kaname smiled and sat back down wit him on the floor.

After a few more weeks Kaname was now about 12 and Zero was 11, they both were taller as well. And their appetites were increasing as well.

But the Chairman seemed to actually like this because he liked cooking and testing out new recipes for the boys. Most of them they enjoyed and the others...not so much.

Kaname jumped off the swing as it swung high in the air, as soon as his bare feet hit the ground he curled into a ball rolling to a stop and smiling. "Told you I could do it!"

Zero smirked, he jumped off his swing at the same height and gracefully landed on his hunches. He barely even felt the impact of landing on the ground.

Kaname saw how Zero's spine seemed extra exposed when he was on all fours just like a real cat.

Zero smiled to Kaname and sat on the ground beside him, "I win."

"Why do you think that?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Because my landing looked cooler." Zero smiled confidently and got up knowing Kaname would chase after him.

Kaname smiled mischievously and ran after Zero trying to catch him.

Zero laughed and climbed up a tree looking at Kaname from his spot on a branch.

"That's cheating!" Kaname shouted up to the neko boy indignantly.

Zero laughed and jumped down from the tree and glomped on Kaname playfully flicking his tail at him.

Kaname smiled and giggled turning to Zero and licking his ears affectionately.

The Chairman saw how cute they looked and fawned over them as he walked outside, "I don't care how old you guys get you still look adorable!"

Kaname and Zero rolled their eyes and smiled at the Chairman.

"I have some cookies baking in the oven do you want some?" the Chairman asked, 'Dumb question.' He told himself mentally as the boy rushed inside.

Kaname sniffed the air and his mouth watered, he was thankful that (unlike normal dogs) he could eat chocolate without getting sick or worse.

Zero too was greatful because the Chairman liked to use a lot of chocolate in his deserts and sweet snack foods.

The Chairman followed them in and pulled the hot tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven using a hot pad to handle to hot metal. He didn't however notice Zero reaching up to the cookies.

Zero accidently touched the metal tray and jerked his hand back yelping in pain, he licked the burnt skin tenderly.

Kaname whined seeing his friend hurt and gently took the injured hand, he carefully put a wet cloth on the wound.

The Chairman put the tray down and got some medical supplies, he carefully wrapped the wound in gauze after putting medicine on it.

Zero looked at Kaname and the Chairman thankfully giving each of them a warm hug.

The Chairman smiled and got each of them a plate of cookies with a glass of milk.

Kaname helped Zero into his chair and then got into his own chair, every time Zero would be injured he would be very careful and pay close attention to the neko.

Zero smiled at Kaname as he ate his cookies.

Kaname did the same and soon finished the cookies given to him, he got down waiting for Zero to finish. Once he did Kaname took the empty plate and glass from him putting them into the sink, he helped Zero down as well.

Zero smiled and hugged Kaname before going back outside to play.

Kaname followed closely behind and continued playing with him avoiding doing anything that would hurt the boy's hand.


	7. All Grown Up

Another few weeks passed by and Kaname and Zero were now teenagers. The Chairman guessed that Kaname was probably 17 by now and Zero seemed to be 16, he was almost sad that they were growing so fast but their growth seemed to be slowing down. On the other hand he was proud of how handsome they looked and how well they were adapting to everything.

Kaname sat reading a manga book about yaoi, he wanted to learn more about the subject since he saw it on the internet a lot it seemed pretty dull to him. Except for the fact that the younger boy in the book looked a lot like Zero except he didn't have ears and a tail or his mesmerizing lilac eyes. He continued reading the book until he saw the boys kissing and then he saw the taller boy on top of the younger one on their bed. He raised an eyebrow curiously and smirked abit, "Hmmm.." He said quietly to himself as he saw Zero walk by helping the Chairman with laundry. He brown ears twitched as an idea came to his mischievous mind, he closed the book and got up out of his chair. He walked over to Zero and craned his head over the other's shoulder.

Zero's ear twitched when it felt warm breath on it, he turned his head to find Kaname's nose touching his. He let out a short, quiet gasp and backed up abit. Once he recovered from his surprise he smiled at Kaname, "Hey, what're you doing?"

Kaname shrugged playfully, "Nothing, I want to show you something tho."

Zero tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what is it?"

Kaname took Zero's hand and lead him to their room, he closed the door locking.

Zero's ears perked up, "What are you doing Kana?"

Kaname smiled warmly and gently pushed Zero's shoulders so the younger boy's back was pressed against the wall, his face was centimeters away from Zero's.

Zero's eyes widened abit, he stared at the taller boy unsurely.

Kaname leaned in and pressed his lips to Zero's, he pulled back to see the boy's expression.

Zero looked shocked and his lips were still slightly pursed from the kiss. "K-Kana...why'd you do that?"

"Because.." Kaname answered simply and kissed the younger boy again this time parting his lips abit to slip his tongue out.

Zero whimpered abit from the feelings coursing through him, he slowly opened his mouth part way uncertainly.

Kaname gladly slipped his tongue into Zero's mouth playing with the other's tongue while his fangs lightly tugged on Zero's bottom lip.

Zero whimpered again and closed his eyes, he felt a warmth down below but he liked it.

Kaname smiled into the kiss and felt their fangs clash abit.

Zero melted into Kaname's arms and slowly pulled away panting for air, his tail was bottle brush from the pleasure that had passed over him. "Kana...."

Kaname smiled at him and nuzzled his nose into the pale skin of Zero's cheek, "It's okay."

Zero gave Kaname a small smile and his ears perked back up.

"Boys, dinner!" the Chairman called as he set their dinner up for them to eat.

Kaname unlocked and opened the door for them, he walked out holding Zero's hand.

Zero felt a slight chill up his spine and he held onto the older boy's hand.

Kaname sat down next to Zero as usual and started eating.

Zero sat down and ate too but was quiet which was unusual for him but he just didn't know what to say period.

The Chairman thought nothing of them holding hands because that's what they would do sometimes to show affection.

Kaname smiled at Zero as he ate.

Zero smiled abit shyly and once he finished he got up.

Kaname was right after him as Zero went to the bathroom feeling strange, he closed the door so he could have privacy. He looked in the mirror seeing his hair growing longer and two larger mounds growing under his shirt. He sighed, he still wasn't used to that. He thought of something and experimentally slipped a hand into his underwear, he froze when he felt that he was truly a girl at the moment. He blushed furiously and slowly walked out of the bathroom finding Kaname right outside the door.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked in concern, he tilted his head abit seeing how pretty the boy was now more than ever.

Zero nodded half heartedly.

Kaname lead him to bed to rest.


	8. New Experiences

Zero slipped into his bed and looked at Kaname.

Kaname was watched Zero in a curious manner as he slowly sat down on the bed with Zero. He leaned over to the boy (in a word) and kissed him gently at first.

Zero blushed and let him kiss him, he slowly closed his eyes.

Kaname smiled and gently cupped the teen's breasts.

Zero jolted abit and moaned, he hadn't felt anything like this before.

Kaname carefully pushed Zero back against the bed and slipped his free hand into Zero's underwear.

Zero gasped and his muscles tensed in pleasure.

Kaname took Zero's shirt off latching his mouth on one of the "girl's" nipples while using his other hand to play with the neglected nub.

Zero tried his best not to cry out in pure pleasure as he raised his hips lustily.

Kaname smiled and took their pants off, he rubbed his fingers over the opening between Zero legs.

Zero grunted and whined wanting Kaname to do more to him.

Kaname growled affectionately and started to lick the cleavage eliciting a louder moan from the teen beneath him.

Zero grunted in need and bucked his hips tangling his fingers in Kaname's hair lightly pulling on the other's ears. His own ears pressed flat and his tail bristled in excitement.

Kaname's tail wagged and he rubbed his erection against Zero's clit, he slowly slipped into him being as gentle as possible.

Zero winced and bit his lip abit, he slowly got over the pain as Kaname started pleasuring him again.

Kaname gently thrust his hips and saw Zero's expression change to own of pure bliss as the latter moaned continuously.

Zero felt goose bumps rise on his skin as he reached his peek, "Kana!"

Kaname groaned throatily as he came into the teen.

Zero panted as he felt Kaname pull out of him and kiss him lightly on the cheek, his world started to go black as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Kaname smiled and slept with Zero in his bed.

The next morning Zero woke up seeing Kaname's nose touching his, he yawned sitting up. He was grateful to find he was himself again but couldn't remember very much about the night before. He shrugged it off and started getting dressed, his ears twitched at the sound of kaname waking up.

Kaname stretched and got out of bed seeing Zero was already up, he wondered if the neko was mad about last night. He went over Zero and nuzzled his ear breathing in his scent.

Zero purred at the affectionate gesture, "Good morning Kana."

Kaname smiled, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Zero tilted his head blinking at Kaname and shook his head.

"Well, you were a girl and...I had sex with you." Kaname said quietly.

Zero blushed furiously and stared at Kaname for a minute, "Really?"

Kaname nodded unsure if the cat boy was upset.

Zero simply mewed at him and rubbed his head against Kaname's, "I don't mind, besides that part of me is different than..well..me me."

Kaname smiled and chuckled abit pulling him into a warm hug.

Zero smiled and purred returning the hug.


	9. Decorations

The Chairman grunted carrying boxes over flowing with colorful lights, ornaments and other Christmas things.

Zero scrambled over to his father and helped him set the boxes down in the livingroom, "What is this stuff?"

"These are Christmas decorations." the Chairman responded with a smile as he looked at his youngest son.

Zero tilted his head swiveling his ears abit.

"Okay, Christmas is a holiday where you spend time with family and exchange gifts then eat a feast." the Chairman explained more clearly.

Zero's ears perked up and his eyes lit up, "Are we going to do that?"

"Absolutely." the Chairman smiled at his son and noticed Kaname walk into the room yawning abit.

Kaname stretched his arms abit and noticed the box of colorful objects on the floor and others in the Chairman's arms. He raised a curios eyebrow and perked his ears up abit questioningly. "What's this?" he asked Zero and his adopted father.

"Christmas." Zero answered seeming enthusiastic about the whole thing.

"Okay, but where's the tree?" Kaname looked around expecting to see a large pine tree nearby ready for them to decorate.

"I'm going to get one today, so you boys be good."" the Chairman said as he put on his coat.

They both nodded in agreement.

Once the Chairman left Kaname started reading his yaoi manga book again.

Zero searched through the boxes curious as to what all this stuff was and what he could do with it. He flicked his tail back and forth playfully not noticing his staring companion.

Kaname was watching Zero intently, he was thinking of the previous night with girl Zero. He noticed how the dominant character in his book persuaded the other boy. He slipped off the chair he was sitting in and crawled over to Zero with a smile on his face, he gently slipped a hand up Zero's back.

Zero shivered and his tail bushed out abit as he looked over his shoulder to Kaname massaging his back. He arched his back inwardly and purred loudly.

Kaname smirked slightly and placed a tender kiss on Zero's cheek.

Zero made a small sound and rubbed his head against Kaname's chest.

Kaname placed a hand on Zero's stomach gently pushing until his back was against his own stomach.

Zero gave Kaname a questioningly look as the other planted a feather light kiss on his neck.

Kaname slowly grazed his fangs over the sensitive area of Zero's neck skin.

Zero couldn't help a soft moan escape his lips as his eyes slid closed.

Kaname licked up and down the younger boy's neck and slipped his hand under his shirt tweaking Zero's sensitive nipples.

Zero gasped and gripped the edges of the box he was using for support.

Kaname continued by slipping his other hand into the boy's pants.

Zero whimpered and squirmed abit.

Kaname stopped and pulled back when the front door opened.

Zero snapped his eyes open slightly unhappy Kaname had stopped but somewhat excited that the Chairman was back the tree to decorate.

The Chairman smiled as he set the tree on the stand and told the boys how to decorate it with garland, lights and ordaments.

Zero immediately set to work putting the glass orbs on the branches of the tree.

Kaname started to at least try to untangled the bright lights for the tree.

The Chairman started making some hot cocoa and cookies for them all to enjoy while the decorated.


	10. Dessert

Once all the decorations were put up and the tree was lit with the colorful lights that Kaname had finally managed to untangle, the Chairman sat the boys down at the dining table to try to explain to them that once they had wrapped presents under the tree they couldn't open them until December 25th. Tho the boys didn't approve of the centuries old rule they really had no choice but to wait until then but thankfully Kaname had something in mind for Zero and himself to pass the time quicker.

Kaname sat at the table as they ate discussing certain Christmas-y things alternately, he slipped a suttle hand under the table and started rubbing the inside of Zero's thigh.

Zero had to bite his tongue in order not to moan, he tried his best to keep his breathing even as Kaname squeezed his thigh slightly in a seductive way.

Kaname smirked to himself seeing Zero's struggle to keep a good composure, he yawned stretching his arms out above him winking secretly at Zero.

Zero's cheeks turned a light pink and he turned his attention back to the food on his plate.

Kaname once again finished his meal quickly and moved his socked foot in between Zero's legs wiggling his toes abit.

Zero dropped his fork making a loud clatter sound as it hit his plate.

The Chairman gave his youngest son a concerned look.

Zero gave his father a reassuring smile to indicate he was fine.

The Chairman shrugged it off and soon finished as well and took his and Kaname's plates in to the kitchen to wash them as he waited for Zero to finish.

Kaname waited for his father to leave before going further in his antics with Zero, he leaned across the table and kissed Zero full on the mouth.

Zero jolted slightly and slowly closed his eyes, he stood abit to meet Kaname.

Kaname's tongue danced over the lower lip of the younger boy with a soft growl.

Zero parted his lips willingly and felt Kaname deepen the kiss causing a light moan to emit from the back of his throat.

Kaname pulled away for air and to prevent the Chairman from seeing something unwanted.

Zero gasped softly falling back into his seat as the Chairman came in to take Zero's plate since he had finished, "I'll let you two stay up for a while since you helped decorate so well."

Kaname smiled abit and nodded before glancing at Zero mischievously, he walked to their room.

Zero followed curiously and turned around when Kaname locked the door again, he tilted his head unsure of what the brunette boy was going to do.

Kaname made a throaty growl and pinned Zero gently against the wall, he held Zero's hands above the boy's head as he kissed him passionately.

Zero half moaned and half whimpered, he closed his eyes feeling the older boy's warm body against his.

Kaname nipped at Zero's lips alternately and soon slipped his tongue in to explore every crevice.

Zero felt a slightly intense heat spreading over his hips and below, he felt a warm hand slip up his shirt feeling the silky skin hidden under the garment.

Kaname growled abit again as he unbuttoned Zero's white satin shirt and moved his mouth down to lap at the salty tasting flesh that was now exposed to him.

Zero groaned and kept his lust heavy eyes closed, he arched his stomach into Kaname's licking. "Kana....what...are you..d-doing....I-I'm not a girl..right now..."

Kaname looked up at the partially open lilac eyes staring down at him lustily, "I know." He whispered huskily as he continued down Zero's softly heaving stomach. He reached the latter's pants he quickly got rid the barrier between him and his goal.

Zero groaned continuously and his chest heaved with his heavy breathing, he rolled his head slowly not wanting to open his eyes from the pleasure.

Kaname gently took Zero's hips in both his hands and started sucking on Zero throbbing length eliciting a quiet cry of pure bliss from the silver haired boy. He let go of Zero's hands as he squeezed the youth's firm butt and smiled when he saw Zero's hands lightly scratch the wall behind him.

Zero moaned and panted feeling something growing in him that felt very good, he had never really experienced pleasure because he didn't always remember everything about being a girl. So he couldn't remember the sex he had with Kaname when he was a girl so this was all new to him as a boy.

Kaname growled in his throat sending the feelings directly into Zero member.

Zero gasped and tried to grab for something to stablize himself as he felt his knees buckle.

Kaname pulled him out of his mouth and carefully pushed Zero onto the bed so he could be on top of the smaller boy.

Zero complied and pulled Kaname's lips to his own.

Kaname held this kiss for a while before continuing what he had started but stopped pressing his two fingers to Zero's lips.

Zero looked at Kaname uncertainly as he licked the digits with his rough yet soft tongue.

Kaname smiled reassuringly to the boy beneath him and slowly slipped his fingers into Zero's hole.

Zero let out a long, low sound that was a cross between a purr and a cry of pleasure.

Kaname moved his fingers in and out until Zero was shaking in pleasure, he then slowly moved his hips towards Zero's. "This..might hurt alittle."

Zero panted nodding abit as he gripped the sheets under him.

Kaname gently slid himself into Zero's canal and let him get use to the feeling.

Zero grunted feeling a sting from the penetration but slowly it went away enough for him to start enjoying what the other boy was doing again.

Kaname gave Zero a comforting smile and carefully started thrusting into the smaller boy.

Zero groaned and bucked his hips slightly, soon the pace Kaname was going became too slow for him. "M-More.....please...more...Kana..."

Kaname enjoyed knowing Zero wasn't in pain and he started to go faster for him and groaned himself. The boy beneath him was tighter as a boy than as a girl.

Zero cried out trying to be as quiet as possible as he felt wave after wave of blissful pleasure run through him. Soon he could take it no longer and felt something powerful happen to him, "K-Kana...I feel..s-something...eh!"

Kaname realized that Zero was about to climax and he comforted the boy, "Don't worry..you'll enjoy...this..." He climaxed in his friend and moaned.

Zero tightly gripped the bed under him as he climaxed shortly after, he panted and slowly opened his eyes coming down from the exhilarating feelings. He looked down as saw the result of his pleasure all over his stomach and chest, "K-Kana..w-what....?"

Kaname saw the younger boy's confusion and slight fear, he noticed that the concern in Zero's voice was probably because he thought he was hurt or something. "That's....erm...nothing to worry about. That's a good thing." he smiled confidently at Zero and licked at the boy's stomach.

Zero shivered abit from pleasure and how much Kaname's tongue tickled against his sensitive stomach, he giggled abit.

Kaname smiled and soon finished, he layed down with his new mate falling asleep.

Zero followed the older boy suit and smiled happily.


	11. False Panic?

When Zero woke up he saw chestnut hair glowing warmly in the sunlight outside the window, his mind slowly remembered what had happened the night before and he blushed feeling butterflies in his stomach. He watched the older boy sleep silently not wanting to wake him up since he looked so...peaceful and handsome. Zero flicked his tail softly disturbing the sheets covering both boys' naked bodies ever so slightly, everything was so quiet that when he heard a sudden knock on their door he nearly had a heart attack.

"Breakfast!" The Chairman called cheerfully from the other side of the thankfully locked door.

Kaname, hearing this, stretched as he woke up and yawned drowsily. He looked over at the wide eyed teen next to him and smiled brightly, flashing his fangs. "Good morning, Zer Zer." he said softly and pulled Zero to him by the waist, he sighed contently as he nuzzled his nose into Zero's neck.

Zero blushed and purred at the nuzzling as well as the warmth from the brunette's body, "Kana?"

"Hm?" Kaname replied simply.

"Are we..going to tell dad about...last night?" Zero asked innocently.

Kaname shook his head lightly, his nose still buried his the younger boy's neck breathing in his sweet scent.

Zero blinked and felt his tail twitch almost excitedly at the nose rubbing into his neck, "Why?"

Kaname thought for a moment moving his hand to stroke Zero's soft stomach, "Because, this is going to be our very own secret." He explained trying to coax Zero into not telling like an older brother tricking his sibling into doing the same.

"Really?" Zero questioned looking over his shoulder at the chocolate brown eyed teen.

Kaname nodded, "Absolutely." He slowly got up letting go of Zero to get dressed and tossed some clothes at Zero with a warm smile.

Zero blushed deeply seeing Kaname naked...again and modestly started slipping his own clothes on.

After a while they were at the table as The Chairman was bringing out scrambled eggs and bacon.

Kaname put up no argument at the bacon placed on his plate and immediately started inhaling it like usual.

Zero smiled slightly enjoying seeing the other so happy at food and took small, more restrained bites of his own food.

It was only later that day that Kaname heard Zero scrambling into their room looking panicked and breathing fast.

"Kana! Kana!" Zero called as he entered the room quickly.

Kaname looked at Zero's alarmed expression and put his hands on the silvery haired teen's shoulders trying to calm him down. "What's wrong, Zero? Are you hurt?" he questioned in concern.

Zero shook his head trying to catch his breath, "I..I was watching this program on tv..and the woman said she was going to have a baby...and she said it was the man's fault...because they did what we did last night!"

Kaname blinked, "Okay, so why are you so freaked?"

Zero looked at the taller boy like it was obvious, "I'm scared I'm gonna have a baby, Kana!"

Kaname blushed and gently sat Zero down, "Zero, listen to me. You're not gonna have a baby, you a boy...sometimes. You won't have a baby, okay?"

Zero blinked thinking this through and slowly nodded less nervous now, he slowly left the room to find something..less disturbing to watch.

Kaname sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I hope..."


End file.
